Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a fastener and a server using the same, and more particularly to a fastener having an elastic portion and a server using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional server includes at least one electronic component, such as a hard disk or a memory card. In order to fix the electronic component, a fastener is needed to fix the electronic component to a casing of the server. However, due to the fastener having only fixing function, when the electronic component is damaged or is needed to be replaced by another electronic component, the electronic component disposed within the server can't be detached.